The Electronics Core Services Module (ECSM) provides services in the fabrication of new devices as well as in diagnosis and repair of existing equipment. For instruments or devices not commercially available or adaptable, the ECSM will work with core investigators to design, modify and fabricate electronic devices that are required for a given experimental approach. For the most part, these involve electronic devices required for neurophysiological studies. Another key service provided by the ECSM is the diagnosis and repair of laboratory equipment. Many times repair services are needed on an emergency basis, and the core engineer is able to respond to an outage in a matter of hours to diagnose and/or repair the instrument and return it to service. The ECSM is housed in a recently renovated shop dedicated for exclusive use of the module engineer and equipped with all the necessary electronic meters and hand tools. Access to the ECSM enhances the environment for conducting quality research by allowing core scientists to push the limits of technology in attempts to address new ideas and approaches to vision science problems that have not before been solved.